


The Philosophy of Death

by GlowingTiger



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Afterlife, Not Beta Read, Unus Annus, Unus Annus is a God, Unus Annus is one singular being, With two physical forms, talk of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingTiger/pseuds/GlowingTiger
Summary: You all meet them once in your life. At the very end. They know, who you are. They know everything. Unus Annus’ eyes are all-seeing. For they protect every single being on earth from an untimely death.
Kudos: 2





	The Philosophy of Death

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is the first little fanfiction I have written in a very long time and the very first one I ever uploaded here. It's very vague, short and the main theme is death.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

Death is inevitable. 

This much is a well-known fact. From the very first time your eyes gaze upon the vastness of reality, you are destined to die. Some sooner, some later. In the end, you all face the same fate. You die.

What comes after death? No one can answer that question. After all. Nobody has ever come back from the dead. Some of you believe there is some sort of an afterlife. Heaven, or Nirvana for example. Some think there is simply nothing. ALike a void. No feelings, no thoughts, no existence. Only those who die will ever find out, what awaits you.  
But the most interesting question is what happens when you die? Again, there are many theories about what happens to a person at the time of death. People that have experienced near-death all tell a different story. The same at the core, but different in the details. Seeing a light at the end of a tunnel, seeing themselves as if their souls have left their bodies, for example. But can those theories really be believed? After all, these people never died. They were only ever close to death. 

No. Those theories are all nonsense. There is no warm light at the end of a tunnel. You don’t get to see your own body lying in a hospital bed, or on the kitchen floor. Neither do things just go black.

In a reality far different from yours, far smaller, waits a being. A God, as you might say. A God, whose physical form is split in two. One in a black suit, his eyes as white as snow that fell from the clouds mere moments ago. The other one in a white suit, his eyes as black as the night sky on a cloudy night. Unus Annus. Or Memento Mori, for some.

You all meet them once in your life. At the very end. They know, who you are. They know everything. Unus Annus’ eyes are all-seeing. For they protect every single being on earth from an untimely death. Nobody was to die before their timers came to a halt at 00:00:00. The timers only Unus Annus are able to see. They watch as the timers count down and down and down, for they cannot interfere, only protect.

Death is not cruel. It always seems to be perceived as unfair, as something avoidable.

The time will come, where you will meet Unus Annus, as every one of you does. They will not be unjust, they will not judge. No, they will welcome you with open arms, with a warm hug. Your timer has reached its end, they know because it is their responsibility to make sure it does.

Everybody’s time is limited. To believe that your timer will never run out. is foolish. While this might be a terrifying thought that most would rather suppress, it is one you need to keep in mind. You need to make the best out of the limited time you have been granted. Work towards the best version of yourself, the version of yourself you want to be proud of.

Because when your time is up, and it will be, Unus Annus will collect you and welcome you with open arms and a bright smile. For they know everything, but one thing they know very well.

Death is inevitable.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again!  
> I hope you enjoyed this little dip into this small universe I have created for "my version" of Unus Annus!  
> If you want, follow me on Twitter for more Unus Annus (but also other) content!  
> https://twitter.com/Glowing_Tiger  
> See you around!


End file.
